Known connecting belt bridges are--optionally by way of an intermediate belt bridge-fed with a material to be conveyed either by a substantially-stationary winning apparatus (e.g. a bucket wheel excavator) or a crusher plant. Such connecting belt bridges either convey on the same level or in the form of elevator conveyors onto a higher level (of e.g. DE-OS 36 23 813). The known connecting belt bridges are substantially stationary and are only moved onwards once the feeding apparatus or the feeding plant undergoes a change in locality.
Linearly moving a winning or mining apparatus comprising an excavating means excavating in the direction of travel (of e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,109) is known from DE-OS 39 11 119 and this machine deposits the material which is excavated on the pit level belt by a belt arrangement comprising a plurality of mobile belt units. However the operation of such a belt arrangement requires considerable monitoring effort.
From DE-OS 39 20 011 a band bridge is furthermore known cardanically linked to a linearily moving winning apparatus and which at its discharge end is likewise cardanically linked to a funnel wagon travelling on the travelling rails of the pit level belt and movable jointly with the winning apparatus and the funnel wagon. However, this known belt bridge is permanently coupled to the winning apparatus and the pit level belt and therefore severely restricted in respect of its dimensions, in particular, in relation to level differences between the winning or excavation plane and the plane of the pit level belt.